Space Shocker
|coexistedwith = Phantoms |teamup = Space Crime Syndicate Madou |prodpreviousteam = Shocker-Zangyack Alliance |prodnextteam = Underground Empire Badan }} is an evil organization in the film Super Hero Taisen Z. Various past monsters and Shocker members are resurrected thanks to the power of magic and reunite once again under the flag of Shocker, although calling themselves "Space Shocker" and aiming to conquer the entire universe not just Earth all through a giant Magical Portal that would bring to Earth and cause mass chaos. The man behind their resurrection was from the , and who had his own plans to revive , using this new Shocker as a fighting force and distraction while his own plan wasn't completed. This incarnation of Shocker, with its union of multiple villain groups under the name "Space Shocker" is similar to Dai-Shocker, the alliance of villains which originally appeared in Kamen Rider Decade, and returned in the first Super Hero Taisen. History Rise and Fall An army of revived monsters, the rise of Space Shocker came as part of the plot of of the fallen , who planned to bring the to Earth and consume reality into the once obtaining the , a sentient robotic component of the . Following a spate of incidents caused by Magical Portals, created by Raider, that had plagued the universe, the of believed that the magic Kamen Riders Wizard and Beast to be responsible and so sent their to defeat them. The first of Space Shocker to emerge was Space Ikadevil and Space Spider Man, a reincarnation of Shocker executive Doctor Shinigami and cyborg monster Spider Man, and their troops who were pursuing Psycholon who had crash landed on Earth. While Space Spider Man failed to take the robot from the , Space Ikadevil was confronted by Haruto Soma, who was soon sent through a magical portal where he encountered Gokai Silver, , who explained the situation to him as he caught up with Kosuke Nitoh. While Haruto had convinced Type-G, , of his pure intentions, he and Kosuke would be attacked again by , . As Haruto used Space Shocker Combatmen to distract Sharivan long enough for him and his allies to escape, Geki Jumonji followed the Combatmen as they fell back while Sharivan discovered that the had returned. On the other side, Geki learnt the true nature of Space Shocker's magic and Madou's plot before returning to the prime dimension with assistance from Gai allowing him to escape from Space Shocker's revived Space Ironmen Kyodain. Making his way out, Geki was reunited with Yellow Buster, as he rescued her and Psycholon from Space Shocker Combatmen with Beast's help. Seeing no other way to save the universe, the Galactic Union decided that only Earth's destruction at the hands of their could end the threat of Space Shocker and Madou. As an Earthling himself, Geki refused to abandon his planet and so convinced Kai to give him an hour to prevent the cataclysm. As Gai left to recruit reinforcements, Geki led a group composing of himself, Yoko, Psycholon, and Nito into Genmu World. Holding off Space Spider Man, Kamen Rider Beast received assistance from the , the , the , as well as Kamen Riders Amazon and Hibiki arrive to offer a helping hand. However, Geki was separated from Yoko when he was grabbed by Space Ikadevil. Luckily, having been summoned by Gai, the ' unlocked the transformation system allowing Geki to transform into Gavan type-G while getting support from Kamen Riders Fourze and Meteor with Decade and Kamen Rider Super-1 as well as the and the , with coming from the future to aid Fourze in defeating Space Spider Man. Under attack from Space Ikadevil and his henchmen monsters, Gavan and Gokai Silver found themselves protected by the Kyodain who stood against those that would threaten their claimed prey only to be executed by Space Ikadevil for defying Space Shocker. Proceeding to avenge the Kyodain, Geki and Gai were assisted by the whom were given a set of by Gavan, allowing them to destroy Space Ikadevil using the . Arriving at the Genmu Castle where her teammates were held captive, Yellow Buster found herself facing the leader of Space Shocker, Shadow Moon, and his benefactor Reider before Psycholon teleported her friends out of their cell to help her fight Shadow Moon as Gavan, Kamen Rider Beast and the Gokaigers arrived. Fortunately, Kamen Rider Wizard arrived in time to dispel the Genmu Space as the Kyoryugers, Space Sheriffs Sharivan and Shaider, and Kamen Riders Fourze, Meteor and OOO joined in defeating Space Shocker's army with Shadow Moon being defeated by the Kyoryugers. Post-mortem With Space Shocker wiped out, the heroes cornered Reider before leaving Wizard and the Kyoryugers to combine their power to mortally wound him. It was at that moment, however, that the Galactic Union's Commander had ordered the Super Dimensional Cannon fired from Planet Bird, with Reider revealing in his dying breath that the blast would serve to revive Madou's . Refusing to allow it, Gavan, Sharivan, and Shaider used their respective mechas, , and to stop the blast only to seemingly give their lives in vein as the shockwave provided the energy needed with Psychlon flying into the core of the Genmu Castle, revealed to be the body of Demon King Psycho's himself. With Reider revived as the monstrous Space Raider, leading an who had fallen to Super Sentai and Space Sheriffs, he revealed that Psycholn was a part of Psycho. The superheroes found themselves in a pinch against their enemies until and Kamen Rider 1 arrive with Rider-Sentai reinforcements that wiped out the monster, with Space Reider falling at the hands of Kamen Rider Beast and with as a witness. As Wizard joined the Kyoryugers in fighting Psycho within their , Yellow Buster used her to reach Psycholon, leading to it breaking free from Psycho's control and before sacrificing itself to protect Yoko from his wrath. It was following this moment that the Space Sheriff trio returned and, by combing their ships' firepower into the Big Grand Fire to halt Psycho, allowed a Miracle Combination between Kyoryuzin and WizarDragon to perform the Strike End which destroyed the Demon King Psycho, vanquishing the Madou revival. Revivals Though a front for , Space Shocker's distinctive duo of reincarnated monsters would reappear in later incarnations of Shocker. World of Kyuranger Space Ikadevil appeared in the world that had been occupied by the , standing in the way of the and . Introducing himself as a member of Shocker, Space Ikadevil attacked the the Kyurangers who requested help from who appropriately provided them with a which summoned Kamen Rider Ex-Aid from . First appearing as Action Gamer Level 1, Ex-Aid fought off Space Ikadevil, allowing Sasori Orange to get away. Switching to Level 2, Ex-Aid joined forces with Shishi Red and together they used their respective slashes to destroy Space Ikadevil. Chou Super Hero Taisen An iteration of Space Ikadevil was among the Shocker army of the Game World led by Shocker Leader III, the boss of the Chou Shocker Taisen bonus stage. This army was ultimately wiped out by a combined force of Kamen Riders and . Game World Space Ikadevil and Space Spider Man were part of the endlessly reviving army of Shocker in the amusement park Game World. In his first known appearance, he was destroyed by Kamen Rider Baron's Banana Squash. Emerging as a result of Kuroto Dan's plot to revive himself, however, Shocker's forces would persistantly attack, no matter how many times defeated, the Kamen Riders he had gathered for this purpose. Once the Game World was destroyed by Kazuma Kenzaki's Joker Undead power, the Shocker army was assembled one last time under Kamen Rider Genm Zombie Gamer and Totema, but was ultimately wiped out by Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99 and the second Kamen Sentai Gorider. Membership Leader *Shadow Moon High Commander *Space Ikadevil *Space Spider Man Kaijin *Shocker **Scorpion Man **Saboteguron **Ghoster **Zanjioh **Jaguarman **Girizames *Strange Demon Robot **Schwarian *Gurongi **Zu-Zain-Da *Mirror Monster **Buzzstinger Wasp **Sonorabuma *Orphnoch **Arch Orphnoch *Undead **Tortoise Undead *Worms **Gryllus Worm *Imagin **Gecko Imagin *Fangire **Pearlshell Fangire **Bat Fangire **Beetle Fangire *Dopants **Bat Dopant **Beast Dopant *Yummy **Kamakiri Yummy **Ika-Jaguar Yummy **Pteranodon Yummy (Male) *Zodiarts **Horoscopes ***Scorpion Zodiarts ***Sagittarius Zodiarts **Musca Zodiarts *Space Ironmen Kyodain **Skydain **Groundain Soldiers *Space Shocker Combatmen *Chaps Appearances * **''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z'' **'' '' **''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen'' * Kamen Sentai Gorider **''Maze 1: Emu, is dead?'' **''Maze 2: Escape'' **''Maze 3: Gorider Forever'' References Category:Villains Category:Shocker Category:Organization Category:Kamen Rider Category:Organizations with revived monsters